


Sweet As Sugar

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dedue falls for the “Just the tip” trick, Knotting, M/M, You all asked, i took 10 years to bring you what you requested, this is soft ™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Ashe can’t pinpoint when he and Dedue began to get close, but being in the same house it was almost inevitable.Ashe loved all of his classmates of course, treasured the time and memories he shared with them whether it be helping Dimitri with sewing and odd jobs or accompanying Annette and Mercedes when they went to town.But time spent with Dedue just seemed to stick in Ashe’s mind and often made an appearance every day.





	Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> You all read the tags right, Dedue indeed falls for ‘it’s just the tip’ and the idea made me bust a gut laughing the entire time I wrote this fic.
> 
> I hope this meets everyone’s expectations and I’d love to hear your guys’ thoughts on this fic.
> 
> I’m working on an Ignatz/Raphael fic but i have two exams and an assignment due next week so it’s going to be slow coming
> 
> Enjoy

Ashe can’t pinpoint when he and Dedue began to get close, but being in the same house it was almost inevitable.

Ashe loved all of his classmates of course, treasured the time and memories he shared with them whether it be helping Dimitri with sewing and odd jobs or accompanying Annette and Mercedes when they went to town.

But time spent with Dedue just seemed to stick in Ashe’s mind and often made an appearance every day.

Their unlikely friendship had started with conversations about Dedue’s cooking skills, he was similar in a way to Ashe.

Both rejected by society - at least, Ashe was at one point in time - and their shared enjoyment of cooking meant that more often than not Ashe was at Dedue’s side.

At first, it was the odd hour or two between classes before Dedue hurried after Dimitri to serve his lord.

But then one day it suddenly shifted to Dimitri’s presence no longer being present when Dedue came to see Ashe. When Ashe had brought this little fact up rather awkwardly during sparring, Dedue had simply smiled softly “His Highness has acquired himself a suitor, I feel as though my duties are perhaps not required as often”

Ashe hadn’t pressed further, but he couldn’t help but feel a little happier that he got to have a bit more of Dedue to himself. And then had pushed the selfish thought aside embarrassed for thinking such thoughts.

Needless to say the continued time spent in each other’s company only served to coax Ashe’s feelings to bloom, until it felt as though each time Dedue smiled at Ashe, another bud of love would blossom in Ashe’s lungs.

They are in one of the kitchens in the monastery, one Ashe and Dedue have used countless times. It’s unused by the staff and the perfect place for the two to cook without fear of interruption.

Dedue is mixing, putting his strength into each stroke and his shirt sleeves are pushed up to avoid getting anything on his uniform.

Ashe himself is setting out the decorations for the cake, both deciding to try their hand at baking for once. It is far messier than cooking, somehow there is an excess of flour which has made its home against Dedue’s forearms and hands.

Placing his decorations to the side for later, Ashe moves back to where Dedue pulls back from mixing to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“I must give my praise to Annette when I next see her” Dedue huffs “Getting the correct consistency for this cake is a feat”

“Indeed” Ashe agrees because it’s true, for such a small girl being capable of baking such delicious confectionaries without so much as breaking a sweat, it is truly remarkable “Maybe next time we should enlist her advice on ways to make things a bit...cleaner”

Dedue makes a noise of agreement; brushing the spare flour before him into a small pile next to the bowl he has before him.

Ashe glances up at Dedue and giggles to himself as he catches the glimpse of Dedue with flour smudged against his cheek where he had brushed the back of his hand.

Dedue, catching Ashe’s amusement, turns to look down at Ashe and cocking his head. “What is so amusing?”

“It’s just-“ He cuts himself off with another small laugh and points towards Dedue’s cheek “-you seem to have flour on your face”

Still having his hands covered in flour and sugar, Dedue attempts to wipe at his cheek using his forearm however when he pulls back the smudge of flour is still there; stark against Dedue’s dark skin. “Is it gone?”

Ashe shakes his head “No, here” and leans up; going on his tip toes in order to reach Dedue’s cheek. All it takes is a firm few brushes of Ashe’s thumb for the flour to be mostly scrubbed away.

What gives Ashe pause however is Dedue leaning into the touch, eyes fluttering almost as he sinks into the touch.

Suddenly Ashe is far too aware of his heart beating faster; warmth spreading through his chest because Dedue looks so very at ease and it’s the first time Ashe has ever gotten a glimpse at this vulnerable side of Dedue, even if just for a second.

When Dedue’s eyes finally open to glance down at Ashe, the soft smile that slips onto Dedue’s face is really the final nail in the metaphorical coffin for Ashe. “And now?”

Ashe stretches the rest of the way and plants his lips softly against Dedue’s; hand on his cheek keeping his still as Ashe kisses Dedue.

It’s a soft peck, nothing more, but when Ashe pulls back his heart is hammering against his chest and he’s aching for something more he can’t quite place.

Dedue’s expression is nothing sort of shock as his wide eyes flicker over Ashe and Ashe panics as realisation sets in at what exactly he’s just done.

“Oh...I...erm...Dedue I’m so-“

This time it is Ashe who is caught off guard, pulled into a kiss that is equally as soft as the first and over just as quickly. Dedue is flushed, but there’s a small smile to his face and Ashe can’t help it.

They kiss again, and again; Ashe’s hands sliding to cup the back of Dedue’s neck. Kissing Dedue is like breathing, it comes natural to Ashe and he presses closer for more; to quench the ache in his lungs that burn.

Every time they pull apart for just the slightest intake of breath, Ashe is pulling Dedue back in closer, the feel of thick muscle against him almost intoxicating. With the press and pull, Ashe ends up pressed into the countertop behind him.

The press is uncomfortable and Ashe squirms to stand higher on his tip toes so it doesn’t dig so painfully into his back. Dedue, ever the vigilant one, places his hands on Ashe’s waist and hoists Ashe up onto the counter so he’s stood between Ashe’s legs.

He picks Ashe up as though Ashe weighs nothing, which he imagines to someone like Dedue, Ashe probably does.

Eventually Dedue does pull away, not far; just enough so that there is a hairs breath between them. “Ashe, you...I do not deserve you”

“I’d like to argue it’s the other way around” Ashe smiles softly, thumb stroking the sensitive skin behind Dedue’s ear hearing the metal of his earring jingle faintly. “I...I’ve liked you for rather a long time”

Dedue closes his eyes, inhaling deeply as he nuzzles closer to Ashe. “As have I”

And that makes Ashe happier than he could have ever been, all the bad memories of the past year melting away at those simple words. “I’m glad”

Dedue’s own hands stroke at Ashe’s thighs before he pauses “Oh dear” Dedue glances down and Ashe’s own gaze follows “I appear to have dirtied your uniform, my apologies Ashe”

Sure enough, there are stripes of white flour tinting the stark black of Ashe’s trousers and Ashe laughs loudly, completely forgetting Dedue’s hands were covered and messy. And then he flushes bashfully, glancing up at Dedue through fair lashes “Could you...um, help me get them off?”

Ashe knows what he is implying, and Dedue does too because there’s a recognition in his eyes almost instantly. It’s frowned upon really, an Omega propositioning an Alpha who they aren’t even courting nevermind bonded to.

But Ashe is just so giddy with excitement and his heart is yearning for something that will bring him closer to Dedue.

Rather than Dedue turning Ashe down - which he had every right to do so - large hands slipped up Ashe’s thighs to his belt buckle; leaving smears of white all along the black fabric. With deft fingers, Dedue unbuckles Ashe’s belt and slips it free from its loops; closely followed by Dedue unbuttoning Ashe’s pants and pulling down the zipper.

Ashe watches with baited breath, gasping at the slightest touch of Dedue’s fingers against him.

One hand migrated around his waistband to Ashe’s back and with a soft nudge, Ashe gets the hint and leans up and into Dedue so that Dedue can pull down Ashe’s trousers.

It’s awkward work, but with the two of them working together, by the time Ashe is back on the counter top, his trousers are deposited on the counter beside him. They’re even folded. His shirt button are quick to follow leaving him open and bare in the cool kitchen.

They settle back in comfortable silence, Dedue’s hands taking place upon Ashe’s thighs once more; marvelling at the pale skin revealed.All the while Ashe doesn’t tear his gaze away from Dedue, eyes searching for the emotion hidden in those storm filled eyes.

When Dedue glances up, all Ashe sees is longing, love and warmth.

“What else do you require of me?”

Maybe Ashe should feel embarrassed, with Dedue staring at him so intensely ready to meet Ashe’s every wish. He sure feels the familiar flush fluttering to his cheeks at the thought.

But he doesn’t hesitate in speaking up “Kiss me?”

Dedue is more than happy to comply, still having to lean down to meet Ashe in a kiss. When Ashe feels the kiss deepen, Dedue’s own lips slack and inviting, he allows it and tilts his head so they slot closer together.

Growing up, Ashe has never seen the appeal to kissing. It looked gross honestly. Every time Ashe would catch an odd couple engrossed in each other in a dark alleyway in their own little world he would just consider it an easy pinch.

Now he understands.

But kissing isn’t enough, his heart is crying out for more and Ashe is overwhelmed by what he wants, what he needs. There’s never been a need this great in his life and it settles low inside of him.

Ashe removes his grasp from around Dedue’s neck - albeit with much hesitation - and places his hands over Dedue’s.

Dedue lets Ashe’s small hands guide his own up Ashe’s lithe body. Ashe brings on of Dedue’s hands up to his cheek and leans into it; the other pressed against his chest where he is sure Dedue can feel the thundering of a heartbeat.

Ashe pulls back to gasp in a lungful of air, trying not to focus on how wet his lips feel and how cold it is without Dedue nipping on them gently.

Dedue gazes down at him expectantly, waiting on a command, a request from Ashe “Touch me” is breathed between them, this time no longer a question, no longer uncertain.

And of course moments after those words slip past Ashe’s lips, Dedue’s hands move. Sliding across Ashe’s pale skin, taking all of Ashe in.

Leaning back on his hands, Ashe watches Dedue through hooded eyes. He knows he isn’t much to look at, he’s too skinny, all sharp edges where most Omega’s are soft and curvy not to mention he’s covered in freckles.

But the way Dedue is looking at him is something akin to a man gazing upon the universe. The awe on Dedue’s face is breathtaking so Ashe is more than happy to let Dedue have everything to keep that look on his face.

The brush of a thumb against his nipple catches Ashe off guard, a sharp whimper bursting forth before Ashe can even think to contain it and Dedue back off. His hands still hover over Ashe as he looks to Ashe in concern “I am sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No...no, it...it didn’t hurt” Ashe admits, cheeks reddening because while the feeling had caught him off guard, it was a spark of pleasure that brought the gasp to his lips.

Of course Dedue hesitates. He searches Ashe, attempting to meet his eyes but Ashe avoids them by glancing down into his lap.

And this of course gives Ashe the perfect view when Dedue’s hands return to his chest and brush over both nipples this time.

The sudden electric up his back has Ashe arching into the touch; biting his lip to quell the sounds threatening to come into the open. Dedue continues to brush against them, feather light touches that quickly turn into rolling the buds between his fingertips. It shouldn’t feel so good having Dedue brush and toy with his chest, he’s a man after all. But the sensation of it is breathtaking.

When Dedue presses closer into Ashe’s space; head ducking low, Ashe expects a kiss.

What he gets instead is the feel of Dedue’s mouth around one of his nipples. The sudden wet warmth that open mouthed kiss provides has Ashe’s hands flying to Dedue and wrapping his arms around Dedue’s head; unsure whether to pull him back or leave him be.

The foreign touch of a tongue laving over his chest is like lighting a crackling furnace in Ashe’s stomach, there’s no denying that these feelings of adoration and love come hand in hand with lust.

The church had always pressed that the feeling of lust was sinful, dirty, but how could the love that encompassed it be anything but pure?

Dedue nipped at the delicate skin of Ashe’s chest, his hands not ceasing as they touched where his mouth could not.

It was almost too much.

“Dedue” Ashe whines and Dedue pulls back, leaving a small chain of saliva connecting them before it snaps. He’s pulling Dedue up to meet him halfway before he can get another word out, meeting desperately in the middle.

Even as frantic as they are, every touch Dedue gives to Ashe is gentle, every nip and bite, every caress and tug of clothing is soft enough that Ashe could cry.

Amidst the kissing, Ashe feels hands tease the edge of his waistband and shifts to allow the fabric to be pulled away down his legs.

The press of Dedue’s clothing against his bare skin has Ashe’s hips working on their own, pushing into Dedue.

“Take these off” he murmurs against Dedue’s mouth, shaking hands slipping between the two of them to help unfasten Dedue’s trousers and Dedue joins to help. Honestly Ashe is probably more of a hinderance than he is any help but they finally manage to get the trousers undone and undergarments pushed out of the way.

It’s when Ashe feels the press of throbbing flesh against his own he finally looks down.

Dedue, as expected, is much larger than Ashe. He’s thick, a small bulge of the beginnings of a knot at the base and he’s leaking ever so slightly at the tip.

It’s Ashe that sets the pace, the Omega keeping a firm hold around Dedue’s hips as they grind against each other. It’s messy and perfect and Ashe is so close to the edge when he feels the familiar feeling of wetness between his thighs.

Omegas usually produce slick when in heat, but Ashe is most definitely not in heat. And yet sure enough there is a steady dribble of slick pooling beneath him and onto the counter. “Oh dear” He pouts, hips coming to a stop and he can’t help but feel oddly embarrassed.

Omega bodies are indeed strange, but the fact he’s producing slick and so much of it just from kissing and humping Dedue like some kind of dog in heat, well, it’s enough to make Ashe light with slight mortification once more.

“Are you well Ashe?” and suddenly Dedue is on edge once more, concerned of overstepping a boundary. It’s endearing.

“Yes, very much so!” He attempts to reassure Dedue; shifting to cover himself with his shirt though it’s difficult with Dedue still nestled so closely to him. “I just...ah, seem to be a bit...wet”

It’s at that moment Dedue inhales sharply and Ashe knows Dedue can smell the slick, the burst of Ashe’s scent that comes with it. His grip on Ashe tightens to the point it edges just that bit painful.

When Dedue finds his voice, it comes out gruff, the tone of an Alpha behind his words “May I?”

As if there were any way Ashe could deny Dedue.

It’s awkward having to spread himself bare for Dedue but Ashe does it none the less. He spreads his thighs open; allowing them to fall to his sides and Dedue stands back.

There’s a quick gush of slick that follows the movement but Dedue doesn’t mention it.

Rather, he doesn’t say much of anything. Instead his hands do the talking, a finger encircles Ashe’s ass and he squirms at the feeling of fingers that are not his own there.

“I have to ask” Dedue murmurs, voice low as he massages the sensitive skin; yet despite his interest in this particular part of Ashe his eyes rise to meet Ashe’s. “Have you ever been touched here?”

All Ashe can do is shake his head words refusing to come out. Besides his own fingers, Ashe has never done more than that; only in his most desperate of heats had he ever ventured to press more than two digits into himself.

“I see” Dedue smiles to himself even going so far as to lean over a press a kiss to the quivering inside of Ashe’s thigh. “I am honoured to touch such a sacred place”

And then Dedue pushes a single finger into Ashe.

Dedue’s fingers are much thicker than even two of Ashe’s but the sharp stretch doesn’t stop Ashe’s hips pressing back down on Dedue’s finger because, while it doesn’t do much for Ashe right now besides make him ache, Dedue seems to be mesmerised by the way Ashe takes his finger in and _that _does unspeakable things to Ashe.

Dedue moves his finger slowly, often pulling out to gather more slick onto his fingers before pushing in. Ashe almost gets accustomed to the first one when there’s suddenly another wriggling it’s way next to the first and Ashe whimpers weakly at the intrusion. 

Dedue hushes Ashe’s cry; standing up to press their foreheads together but his finger doesn’t settle until he’s up to the knuckle and pressed rather snuggly against he first. “I am sorry Ashe, but I will bring you the pleasure you deserve” 

And Ashe believes Dedue’s words. He trusts Dedue, more than anything; so he doesn’t push Dedue away, doesn’t tell him to stop like he has every right to. Instead Ashe spreads his legs wider so Dedue can press closer; get deeper to bring him the pleasure he promises and Dedue does exactly that. 

He uses the two fingers to rock into Ashe, stretching him to fit Dedue’s fingers - a little part of Dedue finally inside of him. 

And Ashe almost gets drunk on the feel, panting into Dedue’s mouth as they lazily kiss through the overwhelming rush of feeling and emotion. 

When Dedue crooks his fingers that’s when Ashe cries out loudly, those calloused fingertips pressing hard into something that sets fireworks off inside of him. 

All Ashe can do is cling helplessly onto Dedue as he quivers. 

“Ashe” Dedue’s voice is soothing, nosing and kissing Ashe’s cheek and jaw and, oh, there’s another finger sliding in and splitting Ashe wider. 

But with those same fingers still pressing against that sweet spot inside of Ashe, Dedue pressing feather light kisses to where he can reach and the other hand comfortingly stroking his inner thigh, Ashe hardly notices. 

“I need...more, you, Dedue” 

Dedue knows what he is asking without Ashe verbalising it and he seems to regain some sense of himself and the situation because Dedue extracts himself from out of Ashe’s grasp and his fingers follow with a slick sound. 

“We...we are bordering dangerous boundaries Ashe” Dedue tries to reason with Ashe but he may as well have been talking to himself because Ashe is so close to having a part of Dedue to himself, that he allows himself to be selfish for once. 

Dedue is still close to Ashe, close enough for the young noble to reach forward towards Dedue and wrap a hand around Dedue’s cock. Ashe can’t even fit a hand around Dedue and he tries not to concentrate on yet another gush of slick soaking his thighs “Just a little bit then” Ashe guides Dedue forward between his spread thighs and presses the head to his hole; glancing up at Dedue through hooded eyes “Right?” 

Dedue does the rest for Ashe with seemingly no more convincing needed; hips pressing into Ashe until finally the head of Dedue’s cock pops inside of Ashe and he keens loudly. Dedue curses as his hands hurry to find a something to hold onto, to ground himself and Ashe’s hands happen to be the marker. 

Ashe’s grip around Dedue tightens almost on its own, legs clenching and Dedue slides the rest of the way into Ashe until they are flush together. 

“Nnnnh” Ashe whimpers softly; glancing down at where he and Dedue are joined “It...it went in” 

Dedue himself is trembling, hips tight against Ashe as if refraining from pulling out and pulls his hands free from Ashe’s. The stretch burns; there is no denying that and the pain of it brings tears to Ashe’s eyes. 

There’s a second of clarity where Ashe isn’t sure what to do next, whether he’s gone too far or Dedue is beginning to regret having done any of this. 

But the feel of arms wrapping around him is a welcomed surprise. Dedue buries his head into the crook of Ashe’s shoulder; holding Ashe in a gentle embrace and he lets his scent envelop the two of them. “You are too good for the likes of myself, Ashe Duran” 

Ashe almost sobs in relief, clutching onto Dedue as a lifeline “No, I am not” 

The two of them shift so that Ashe is lay flat on his back and his hands once again are curled around Dedue’s. It starts slow, this time Dedue leading the pace and minutely thrusting in and out of Ashe. It’s more to ease the pain than for pleasure, but Ashe is still smiling fondly up at Dedue who pauses every second or so to press a kiss to the inside of Ashe’s wrist. 

Of course the soft pace cannot continue forever, Ashe is drunk on the feeling of Dedue inside of him and Dedue is only an Alpha. 

Soon the thrusts become harder, in quicker succession and Ashe’s lax grip around Dedue’s hands becomes tighten; his own hips rolling down to meet Dedue’s. 

It’s when that sweet spot deep inside of Ashe is brushed against ever so subtly that the softness of their love making cracks. 

“Oh!” Ashe arches off of the counter, squeezing tightly around Dedue as he shivers at the feeling of electricity up his spine. “Oh! That, that was-!” 

Dedue slips back a fraction and thrusts forward again; sure enough hitting the spot with much more accuracy than the previous jerk and Ashe yelps. 

A yelp which is swallowed by Dedue bending down to kiss Ashe. 

If kissing Dedue is like breathing, making love to him is akin to drowning. Ashe needs Dedue like a dying man, can’t get enough and it makes him lightheaded. 

He can hear Dedue, feel his own heart beating for Ashe and only Ashe in this moment; Ashe feels so unbelievably full. 

It’s no wonder they approach the edge of climax so quickly, Ashe tries to warn Dedue before its too late - really, he does - but Dedue keeps pulling Ashe into messy kisses. 

It’s only by coincidence that when Dedue presses a kiss just slightly brushing the unsullied mating bond on Ashe’s neck that it’s the tipping point. 

Vaguely Ashe is aware of the scream of pleasure that tears from his throat as he ejaculates between the two of them, but it’s overshadowed by the feeling of Dedue’s own climax filling Ashe up. 

It takes an embarrassingly long time before Ashe finally comes back down from his high but when he does it’s to the sight of Dedue smiling softly down at him. Ashe squirms a little on Dedue’s knot lodged firmly; locking them together and Ashe marvels at the odd sensation of cum inside of him. 

There’s a large hand stroking through the messy hair atop Ashe’s head and Ashe leans into the touch; his own smile brightening his features. 

“I suppose this is a little late, but, can I court you?” 

Dedue bursts into a small bout of laughter, eyes crinkling in joy as he pulls their clasped hands to his lips. “Nothing would bring me greater pleasure” 


End file.
